All Might
Toshinori Yagi aka All Might is the former No. 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace from Shonen anime/manga franchise My Hero Academia. He is also the mentor to the show's main protagonist, Izuku Midoriya. Background Before he was the Number One Hero known throughout Japan as All Might, Toshinori Yagi was born quirkless in a world where crime rates were high due to evil running rampant thanks to the influence of All For One. When he realized this as a teenager, he believed that the world needed a “Symbol of Peace” that would inspire people and bring in a new age of harmony. Toshinori chose to become that symbol to make sure there would be a world where everyone can smile and live happily ever after together. Toshinori was trained by the 7th user of One for All, Nana Shimura. She was the one who passed One for All to Toshinori. However, she sacrificed her life when All For One attacked. Afterward, Toshinori was trained by Nana’s close friend Gran Torino, who was also his homeroom teacher at U.A. Academy. After graduation, Toshinori traveled to the United States for training where he met David Shield and later Melissa Shield. Eventually, Toshinori went back to Japan to continue his work of heroism, becoming the Symbol of Peach and Number 1 Hero as All Might. The crime rate dropped below 6% thanks to All Might, but All For One was still around. Toshinori gained a new partner in Sir Nighteye, who acted as the brains of their partnership. Eventually, All Might battled All For One and defeated him but at the cost of critical injuries that permanently reduced his use of One for All. While All Might refused to step down as the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace, he knew that he needed a successor for One for All. 5 years later, he became a teacher at U.A. Academy in order to find his successor. It was after those 5 years that All Might came across Izuku Midoriya, a young boy who was born quirkless. Initially, Toshinori told the young boy that it may not be possible for someone to become a hero without a quirk. However, after seeing young Midoriya risking his life to save fellow classmate Katsuki Bakugo from a villain, Toshinori realized that he found his successor. Toshinori passed down One for All to Midoriya and helped the boy train in order to master the quirk. It even helps that Midoriya got accepted into U.A. Academy. However, there still existed threats toward Midoriya, U.A. Academy, and the hero society such as the rise of the League of Villains and the return of All For One. While Toshinori continued to teach and train Midoriya into becoming the greatest hero despite the villainous threats, his time as All Might continued to shorten. Eventually, All Might entered a rematch with All For One. After a lengthy, hard-fought battle, Toshinori emerged victoriously. However, the fight had cost him the last remnants of One for All, ending his career as the Number 1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace. Despite all that, Toshinori devoted the rest of his time on Izuku Midoriya’s training and development into becoming the next Symbol of Peace. Powers & Abilities *'One For All:' The origin of One For All started with two brothers. One brother, who would later become the villain All For One, has the power to steal other people’s Quirks and transfer them into someone else. The other brother, on the other hand, had no Quirk. At least, not that they were aware of. All For One forcibly transferred a Quirk into his brother, the ability to stockpile power within one’s own body. However, it turns out that the brother did have a Quirk, which only has the ability of it being transferred to other people. These two Quirks merged, becoming One For All. Knowing he couldn’t beat All For One, the brother decided to entrust One For All to future generations with the hope that they can defeat All For One. All Might is the 8th person to have One For All, which has grown stronger since All For One’s brother had used it. By channeling this power through his body, All Might gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. All Might proficiency with One For All allowed him to be widely known as Japan’s Number 1 Hero. **'California Smash:' All Might attack with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad in the United States. **'Nebraska Smash:' While throwing a punch, All Might rotates his arm to create a tornado. **'Texas Smash:' This powerful straight punch creates a massive amount of wind pressure. So much so that it can level half of a city with a single blow. **'Detroit Smash:' All-Might does a downward punch that creates a shock wave large and is strong enough to change the weather around him. **'Missouri Smash:' All-Might uses a single straight chop in order to strike at the opponent quickly. **'Carolina Smash:' All-Might attacks with a double hand chop that crosses the opponent's body, damaging them. **'New Hampshire Smash:' All-Might blasts towards his opponent and smashes his body into their enemy, crushing them. **'Oklahoma Smash:' All-Might spins around with a great force, so much so that enemies go flying off him. **'United States of Smash:' All Might’s most powerful technique. Using the last remnants of One For All left in him, All Might delivers a massive punch with enough force to reverberate shock-waves. Feats Strength *Punched a large monster down a city block *Lifted a sky bridge off of some people *Caught a cat and a falling girder throws the girder through a giant robot, then lifted said giant robot with one hand and uses it to raise a falling bridge *Punched the Tokyo Sky Egg into the air. The Sky Egg is a 500-meter tall tower designed to occupy 50000 people. *Created a tornado with a punch to suck up hundreds of exploding monsters *One-shot a large Shisa lion *Punched hard enough to change the weather, causing it to rain. This has been calculated to require 876.38 Megatons of TNT. *Casually tore up buildings with the shockwaves of his punch even while wearing weights to restrain himself. *Tackled a car, then dissipated a tornado with a punch. *Clashed with All For One hard enough to create a massive explosion that towers over a city. *Punched through a large mass of metal pillars. *Punched through a helicopter, causing it to explode several times. *Teaming up with Deku, All Might destroyed a large mass of metal debris covering a skyscraper using a Double Detroit Smash. This has been calculated to require 7.81 Megatons of TNT. Since the feat was a team effort by the two, All Might’s portion of the feat would be 3.91 Megatons of TNT. *Punched a large hole on the side of a building. *Canceled out All For One’s attacks with pure strength, which completely destroyed his surroundings as a result. *Overpowered a shock-absorption quirk meant to be his counter. Speed *Superior to Deku, who can time explosions at Mach 15 and dodge automatic fire *Superior to Iida, who can blitz Stain at Mach 8.99 to Mach 39.82 (deemed an outlier by the site, but whether it actually is or not is debatable) *Superior to Gran Torino, who moved at Mach 3.3 while training with Deku *Superior to Nighteye, who has a Mach 3.08 feat *Superior to Edgeshot, who can transform faster than the speed of sound *After punching the Tokyo Sky Egg into the air, All Might cleared away a section of forest, escorted all the animals away safely, took a selfie, then caught the Sky Egg and placed it down gently. *Redirected missiles with a casual chop. *Crossed 5KM in 30 seconds, which included the time taken to fight multiple Nomus. It was stated that this was not his top speed. *Punched Nomu 300 times in 30 seconds. Durability *Got blasted through several buildings by All for One and returns to the battle within seconds. *Took a hit from Bakugou's large explosion, which was strong enough to tear up the street and be seen over buildings. *Took a hit from a 5% punch by Deku. *Took a hit from a metal pillar. *Got crushed and skewered by metal. *Got launched high enough into the air to reach a helicopter. Skill *Japan’s Number 1 Hero *8th User of One for All *Defeated All For One on two occasions *Defeated Nomu, a genetically-modified monster *Defeated Wolfram with Deku’s help *Defeated numerous other villains over the course of his hero career Weaknesses *'One for All:' His use of One For All can be very destructive, so he will not go max out if others will get harmed in the crossfire. One For All also does not give the user a healing factor since All Might’s stomach was lost and his respiratory system was damaged beyond repair. When All Might suffers a major blow, his usage of One For All becomes limited and shortens every time he overuses it. Most importantly, his United States of Smash is only a last resort since using all of his power will permanently disable his connection from One For All forever. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:My Hero Academia Category:Pure Good